


Plunge

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Job, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Iica's simultaneously fingered by both lovers.





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _Plunge - One of our muses fingers the other_ from [**this list**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/post/176332489985/smut-prompts).
> 
> Aneikenon and Dantalion belong to yuushanoah #204613 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Iica](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22273854)** , wearing just his favorite, oversized sweater, was laid out on his back. His legs parted for **[Dantalion](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=24550927)** as the much taller male, still mostly dressed, knelt between them on the bed; lazily bracketed Dantalion’s hips as the warm fingers he missed so much gradually began to ease him open.

His attention was quickly taken by  **[Aneikenon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=25470514)** , who, with a heavy sigh, unceremoniously flopped onto the bed by his side after removing his thick travel layers. Iica’s hands quickly disappeared into the prince’s long hair as they messily kissed, both desperate to make up for the lost time between visits.

Iica broke it with a sharp inhale as one of Aneikenon’s cold fingers traced down the underside of his cock before slowly pressing into him beside Dantalion’s four. Despite his body’s attempt to shake the intrusion by bucking, his thighs spread further to welcome them while the prince held his gaze.

“I hope you’re ready,” Aneikenon said, not waiting for him to fully adjust before adding in a second. Iica relished the short-lived burn as he clenched around them, eyelids fluttering as Dantalion’s free hand surrounded his cock, thumb idly circling the head. “We’ve got  _quite_  a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
